geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Bahrmuel Donovan
Bahrmuel Donovan is a character in Lunarosse. Leader of the Bahrmuel Guild. When it comes to being a calm and patient leader, Bahrmuel is not that person. His temper gets the best of him at the worst of times. He's known for throwing books or even his desk at people should they screw up on a mission or show up even remotely early for work. He despises magic, believing only cowards use it. Physical Appearance Bahrmuel has blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He wears a dark blue jacket with gold lining and red inner workings, matching gloves and black pants with red highlights. Tied around his waist is a long white sash. His outfit is completed by a pair of black pants, shin high black leather boots with gold lining, and a black widebrimmed hat. Personality If one could describe Bahrmuel in an easy fashion, it can be best to call him "anger incarnate". At first, he comes off as a quiet, nondescript man, but the slightest issue will send him boiling over in an inhuman anger. He hates people who show up for work early - whether it be by a second or two - or even late, demanding all agents report in right on time. He keeps his temper in check should people do their job correctly. Even when he's not having one of his infamous fits of rage, he still has a condescending attitude toward everyone. He goes on record to state how he despises all forms of magic and anyone who is reliant on it. This could be due to his estranged relationship with his son, Abel. In a flashback shown through Abel's subconscious, Bahrmuel was at one point a generous individual. He states the only person who could've melted his heart of ice was a beautiful woman named Serena. As long as she was around, he was always smiling and never lost his temper too often. It appears after her demise and his falling out with Abel changed him into the angry, bitter person he is today. Abilities Because of his intense hatred and anger toward everyone, he possesses superhuman strength. If pushed over his limit, he will pick up anything that would be considered too heavy for a normal person without breaking a sweat and throwing it with the greatest of ease. Depending on his "anger meter", he usually throws things like books at people. The higher his rage, the thicker the book. His anger has cost him to break a lot of his desks and parts of the wall in his guild headquarters. He had to have his desk bolted to the floor, but this wasn't explained in-game. After Marina was exposed as an extortionist, his anger boiled over to the point he broke the bolts off the desk to lift it up and throw it at her. According to a flashback, he is a skilled hunter and is quite good with a gun. How to Recruit Abel must be recruited first and must be in the party. Speak with Marina in Kankakee by the fountain, then enter the Bahrmuel Ranger Guild. Watch the scene that plays. After joining, he'll open a guild in the headquarters and gives you missions to fulfill. Trivia *Bahrmuel went through a few changes in his character before it was decided what to do with him. Before, he was going to be exposed a greedy extortionist like Marina who ripped people off on a daily basis. This was changed, because it wouldn't make sense. *Originally, he was going to be the one to get Channing and company away from Lunarosse after they're branded traitors, and revealed to be a key member in the Mnemosyne Company. This was hinted at heavily during a cutscene between himself, Abel, and Marina, as he didn't seemed too worried about them escaping. He was suppose to have joined relatively early on, at least some time after Icas was recruited. When he full-on joined, he was suppose to have more missions to give but Gemini couldn't work it all in there in time. The reason for the sudden change was due to time restraint and pure laziness. *Bahrmuel was mean to be a playable character, being another person to use a gun and possibly be one of the - if not the - most powerful person in the game. *Gemini admits he based Bahrmuel's inhuman anger off of Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!!!. *Bahrmuel's appearance wasn't going to be based off Raphael from Soul Calibur, but of a completely different design. This was meant to be a placeholder until something new was found. *Bahrmuel was meant to have his own theme aside from "Merchant Theme" from Secret of Evermore. His original theme was going to be "For Old Friends" from Breath of Fire III, which was going to play during parts involving himself and Abel. *Gemini had a scene mapped out to if Bahrmuel is recruited before facing Noita he'd comment on how much she resembled his late wife, Serena. This would've played into another storyline where he'd believe she is his wife revived by Corlia. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:Support Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX